narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inflirtration of Tsuki no Ai Kikunshi Log 001
Kikunshi uchiha Here and im keeping a log the while spying on this organization alot would pay good money for this information so lets start from the begining when I first started spying on these guys around Takigakure I was following this one guy Saikuron while he was on a mission guy im going try to see what his powers are from what him is that he has energy release but thats all I gotta get some more information soon,I was following him and im pretty sure he knew that I was so i decided to go down for a visit "well your observative" I said while smiling. Is there a purpose for spying on me, such actions warrant a war and can bring about the death of many especially for your village Saikuron said with a stern look. I doubt youve learned anything important about us, but what are looking to gain here. It's for the sake of research you see and even thought I haven't learned anything important im on the verse of something kikunshi said while pointing his blade at him so how bout you show me some of your power it's all for research So this is some sort of experiment all for your testing is it. I dont know what your after specifically but your making enemies with the wrong people if anything Id let this go if you decided to join our cause... if not not only will you see my abilities, but they will be the last that you see. Saikuron said as his hand began to glow a dark blue while it was still in his pocket. Take your best shot ill join your little cause or whatever but you gotta show me your power or your die either or I win kikunshi said as he rush at saikuron Die..... you think to highly of yourself Saikuron said as the hand tha glowed a dark blue aura streteched out to grab the unknown man and blow a hole throught his stomach. which would either leave him gravely wounded or even Kill him if caught "you should your own words to heart" kikunshi said as the genjustu he put saikuron in was release by his disrupting charka and eating a rice roll while sitting with legs folded Ah so your one of those relying on your Dojutsu kind of fighters. as it stand right now your living on borrowed time. Until we make our move I am to fight controlled Saikuron said quoting what Fa' rao told him as his both his hands started to pulsate a dark blue energy Dont think I just relay on dojustu but if your wanna see for your self your welcome to take your best like I said kikunshi said as he finshed his rice roll got up off the ground and dusted off himself \Well long as you gonna actually fight and not sit back and play mind games wasting anymore of our time here, Fa' rao wont mind me being a little late Saikuron said as his entire body started to glow blue he began to fly in the air levitating lets see what you really about. Saikuron said as he fired Energy Release: Phazon Dancing Flash which sent A stream of Dark Blue electricity dancing in wild and dangerous fashion toward Kikunshi. This move will shut down your Nervous system and leave you under a state of temporary paralysis, if that happenes and you nervous system gets shut down I dont think I need to tell you what could happened Saikuron said with an emotionless look on his face going to have to do better than that Kikunshi said as appeared behide saikuron now your proablely gonna do some type of comeback or something right tought guy I dont do Comebacks.... Saikuron said as his expression remained the same as his entire body lit up with lightning as he used Lightning Release: AfterShock which formed an orb around him as lighting discharged in numerous direction while a few were aimed directly at Kikunshi. So many openings Kikunshi said as he used Lighting release:Dome prison which imprisoned Saikuron in the dome which is more powerful then usual with it absorbing the intense lighting energy saikuron is giving off Poor choice of an attack Saikuron said Energy Release: Chakra Siphon Technique as a Dark blue sphere orb grew in his hand and it bean to feed of the chakra that the was creating the shield getting bigger and bigger. Well your quite the thinker arent you but thats what you call a comeback in my book kikunshi said as he pulled out and wave a small white flag while eating another rice roll Man these things are good! kikunshi said in delight of eating his rice roll Unless you plan on sharing that its not polite to eat in the face of others Saikuron said as his hand charged he and opened as dark blue lightning crackled and pulsed as he shot a stronger Energy Release: Phazon Dancing Flash that tore through the ground your rude fella arent you kikunshi said as he simply sidesteped out of the justu's way and grew a rice ball at saikuron YOu were rude first Saikuron said as he ate the rice ball.. NOw then the jig is up and its time to get down to business and quit wasting time, what are you after and I want answer that I think is correct, and it better be good he said as his demeanor changed Im writing a book on you guys as a pass time and as a prove that you guys can trust me kikunshi said as he pulled out his book and sets it on fire HOT HOT HOT kikunshi said as he threw the buring book at saikuron's Saikuron moved out of the books path. We area a secretive group we work in the shadows for now, so there is no need to write a book is you want to join you simply need to ask Fa' rao Saikuron suggested Ok ill go and ask him with you,you have no mission now someone killed your target kikunshi said as an messager comes to tell saikuron that his mission has been canceled Category:Goku259